The present invention cencerns apparatus for measuring the rate of an electronic timepiece responding to an interrogation signal for emitting a wave formed by means of pulses, the measuring apparatus comprising means for detecting said wave, computing means responding to said detection means for providing a representation of the rate of the timepiece, and means for displaying said representation.
Electronic devices are known for measuring the rate of an analog-display electronic watch, comprising a stepping motor for detecting the stray magnetic field of the coil of the motor and precisely measuring the time which elapses between two drive pulses. Such devices give the desired measurement result when the watch is provided with a frequency divider which has a fixed division factor, but they are not suitable for measuring the rate of a watch comprising a frequency divider which has an adjustable division factor.